Hogwarts Professors
The title of Professor is given to members of the wizarding scientific and scholarly community engaged in education and research, taken as a whole. Within Hogwarts these professors serve as teachers in charge of the higher education of all students. They are considered experts in their field of study, wizards and witches whose skill knows no equal in the magical world. Since the founding of Hogwarts almost ten years ago, the Head of Houses have summoned the most brilliant minds to join the Hogwarts professor staff. Having only just determined the curriculum taught at Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in dire need to see these posts filled. The Founders defined a number of magical subjects to be core classes in addition to a number of electives available to students in their third year. Within Horcrux professors are addressed with a title of their choosing though most would prefer Professor or Sir/Madam depending on the gender of the professor in question. Some of the Hogwarts professors favor more informal titles such as being addressed by their surname instead of their proper title. Every member at Horcrux is allowed one adult character to begin with. Additional adult characters can be unlocked through activity within the cult or the purchase of an Additional Character privilege. For Hogwarts staff the pureblood status is preferred but not necessary. Hybric characters are also allowed to work at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When applying for a Professor character, one needs staff approval. Core Subject Professors Professors at Hogwarts within Horcrux are divided into two distinct groups based upon their subjects taught. The main group of professors teach the Core Subjects, those classes manditory to all students until the completion of their O.W.L. examinations at the conclusion of their fifth year at Hogwarts. Below one finds the list of core subjects and their assigbed professors: * Potions: * Charms: * Herbology: * Astronomy: * Transfiguration: * History of Magic: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Elective Subject Professors Professors at Hogwarts within Horcrux are divided into two distinct groups based upon their subjects taught. The secondary group of professors teach the Elective Subjects, those classes students are free to sign up for during their third year at Hogwarts. Students are required to enroll in two electives but can take up to five electives when they're granted special approval by the Horcrux staff. Below one finds the list of elective subjects and their assigned professors: * Flying: * Alchemy: * Divination: * Apparition: * Arithmancy: * Muggle Studies: * Study of Ancient Runes: * Care of Magical Creatures: Extra-curricular Subject Professors In addition to the regular teaching staff, Hogwarts also provides a number of extra-curricular classes for their students, each subject being taught by an Extra-curricular Professor. The class schedule of these courses varies depending on the number of enrolled students and the professor's availability. Below one finds the list of extra-curricular subjects and their assigned professors: * Orchestra: * Xylomancy: * Ghoul Studies: * Ancient Studies: * Magical Theory: * Art (Magical & Muggle): * Music (Magical & Muggle): Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Head of Houses Category:Adult Characters